


crush

by chaetrbl



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, F/F, One Shot, Spit Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Strap-Ons, Swearing, it's just filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaetrbl/pseuds/chaetrbl
Summary: Your fake Tinder match has very real plans with you.
Relationships: Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written sometime in April 2020.
> 
> Hence why Rosie's blonde here, sorry T_T

You awoke on your own for once, no alarm setting off in your face or obnoxious birds chirping from the bedroom window. Oh, thank _goodness._ You forgot you took off from work, wanting at least one day this month to yourself, and best of all on a Friday. You practically floated to the kitchen on cloud nine, skipping past the furniture buried under clothes and books blanketed under dust. Your cat’s meow echoed from somewhere deep in the apartment, to let you know she was alive too. A long day of getting your shit together lay ahead, but you could at least have a good breakfast.

You opened the fridge, taking out whatever was left with a sigh.

//

You tidied the entire apartment; not to mention rearranging your bookshelf, washing the old blanket over the couch, and responded to emails in your absence. It was a beautiful day, warm enough for a light jacket, so you opted to walk to the grocery store. It’s a nice feeling, heading to the stores when the majority of the population works. Lines are less crowded, and items are more likely in stock. You got away like a bandit with all the food you bought, practically running home with joy.

After the food was put away, you parked on the couch, switching between Netflix and Hulu for the rest of the afternoon. Your friends' group chat lit up with potential plans for tonight, but you politely tapped out. To be honest, you were in desperate need of sex. You don't get this kind of alone time much, and the night is still very young. You swipe through your phone, hovering over the godforsaken app you've deleted one too many times, sucked in once again. 

"Fuck it. Tinder it is.”

Sprawled out, you begin your swipe session. Some people catch your attention, but their condescending bios ruin the magic. That, or the group photo syndrome. After candidate #7, you gave up trying to guess whose profile it really was. You sighed, but continued for a few more swipes, choking on your spit after seeing the new profile on your screen. You immediately recognize the blonde; sunglasses perched low on the bridge of her nose and hips protruding in typical mirror selfie fashion.

_**Roseanne, 23** _

_**Student** _

_**Yonsei University** _

_**4 miles away** _

_**In your area for a few nights, show me around?** _

It makes you snort out loud. Rosé? Blackpink’s Rosé? A student, _too_? You wanted to smack whoever made the profile on the side of the head. _Can’t use your own pictures so you hide behind someone famous instead, huh?_ Bait for others, maybe, but you knew better. You had to admit, the profile had a good reference, and it’s a selfie of the singer that you don’t recall ever seeing on her Instagram.

You roll your eyes and swipe right on the small chance that fake Rosé matches, and you can at least tell them off.

Becoming an online vigilante for a famous woman on your only night off in weeks, _jeez_. Getting laid has become extremely difficult, these days.

Alas.

_**It's a match!** _

_**You and Roseanne have liked each other** _

_**Send message / Keep scrolling** _

_That was fast._

You hit _Send message_ immediately, brows furrowing together when chat bubbles appear on the opposite end.

**_You: What do you gain from impersonating pop stars?_ **

The bubbles stop, then start again.

**_Roseanne: Ah, impersonating?_ **

Your nostrils flare in frustration, fingers rapid firing at the keyboard.

**_You: Rosé, famous singer and model from Blackpink??_ **

**_I have to admit, the choice of school was creative as well._ **

The bubbles reappear, then stop completely. Only seconds are passing, but it feels like Fake Rosé is taking forever and a day. _Fuck this, I can just rub one out._ You’re almost out of the app, already thinking of what to imagine in bed when a number flashes on their side, followed by a message.

_**Roseanne: I can prove it’s me. Text me and I'll explain.** _

_**Maybe even more for you, hottie.** _

Hottie? You swallow, pulse racing. Could it be…? No way, _dumbass_. It’s probably some creep that wants to get off to you believing their junk. You click back to the photos, noticing that actually, you’ve never seen _any_ of them. Unknown outfits in each of them too. Not that you were a hardcore fan, but you followed all of the members on Instagram and tapped away on more than you could count.

You sigh. _Oh, whatever._ The night’s already weird. Against better judgment, you copied and pasted the number into your messaging app.

**_You: Send me any dick pics, I send a screenshot to the police. Your move._ **

You set your phone down to grab a glass of water, hearing it vibrate against the fabric. When you return, it nearly slips from your hand.

A selfie, with… Rosé. Laying on a pillow with a playful grin, holding up a peace sign. Her blonde hair is swept to one side, half-covering her eyes, half-hidden in the hood of her gray sweatshirt. You set the glass on the coffee table, immediately copying the image. Deep breath, Y/N. Once Google was open, you pasted the image, waiting for the results.

No bite.

_**Roseanne: Is this against the rules, officer?** _

You scoff, rubbing your forehead with your fingers. This can’t be real. _She_ cannot be texting you right now. You opened Instagram, checking for any updates from her, but there’s nothing. Your phone vibrates again.

_**Roseanne:** **I didn’t take you for a fan, Y/N.** _

_**You’re really cute btw.** _

You bite your lip, coming to the realization that this just might be the real Park Chaeyoung on the other end. The doubt was starting to dwindle with every check that came back negative. Even if this was an impersonator, they’re going through excessive hoops and lengths to keep you reeled in. And for _what?_ You don’t want to let her know that, though.

_**You: I still don’t believe it’s you.** _

_**Student?** _

_**Roseanne:** **Sorry, I’ll be sure to add famous celebrity to my profile next time.** _

_**I have to be somewhat wrong on these sites so I look like a fake. Only then do I get a bite.** _

_**You: ...and you just happen to be in my city?** _

_**Roseanne:** **Blackpink’s in your area, baby.** _

Another selfie, and you gasp audibly. The same pillow, except her hoodie’s pulled up to expose a navy blue bra, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. There’s no editing that. _Oh, fuck me._

Your head feels like it’s spinning on an axis. Matching to a celebrity? One that you genuinely like? _And_ she sent you pictures? Pictures of her bra? You stare at it some more, spreading your legs without even realizing it. Not to mention the pet name, _baby_. You could imagine the steam coming out of your ears if you really wanted. Man, was she _hot_. Your face scorched the longer your eyes lingered.

Rosé doesn’t like to be kept waiting, you suppose.

_**Roseanne: You down for some fun tonight?** _

_**I’m assuming that’s why you were** **on Tinder, anyways.** _

You inhale sharply. She’s right on the money, but for once tonight, you’re feeling nervous. What if she doesn’t like you in person? Or something goes wrong? Then again, _the_ Rosé just sent you a dirty pic. Called you baby, and said you were cute. You groan, half tempted to politely turn her down, and maybe try to forget about this whole exchange. Maybe this was one big fever dream. Even if it wasn't, was this safe? Going to an unknown's hotel room in the middle of the night? Think with your brain for once. 

Instead, almost out of spite, the sexually frustrated in you answers for her.

_**You: Where are you staying?** _

It takes her less than a minute.

_**Roseanne: I thought you’d never ask. I’m in room 601 at the-** _

//

You exit the uber, in front of the fanciest hotel that money could buy in this city. You didn't know what to wear exactly. For past tinder dates, you couldn't have cared less, opting for sweats and a cozy shirt; they were coming off, anyway. And you suppose the same could be said with Rosé if all goes well. But you did put on jeans and a nicer shirt, by your standards.

The entrance doors slide open as you walk in, greeted by the lady at the front desk. Flustered, you mumble a greeting back and beeline for one of the four elevators ahead. The doors open without a sound, the bellhop nodding his head. You nod back and get on, almost forgetting it's his job to press the buttons. He clears his throat.

"What floor, ma'am?"

"Uh, sixth, please."

He takes a glance before closing the door.

"Very well. No bags?"

"Nah I'm just visiting a… pal."

Your insides cringe, but he doesn't press further, only nodding. Pal? If anything gives away booty call, it's that.

The ride was so smooth you barely heard anything, surprised when the door opened again. You step out onto regal carpeting, looking for the sign that points in the direction of Rosé. Room 601 was at the very end, much further away from the other rooms. You pull out your phone's camera, doing a last-minute check on yourself before you take a few deep breaths, then knock.

A few seconds pass, and you contemplate sprinting back down the hall. The elevator wasn't that far. 

The door swings wide open.

_Fuck._

You could almost fall to your knees. It was most definitely Rosé standing in front of you, in the same cropped gray hoodie from the pictures. She wore matching sweats and a dazzling smile.

"Hey,"

_Beautiful._

"...hi." your voice abandoned you; you coughed to clear your throat, still star-struck.

"Sorry, hi. I... don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't you."

She laughs, "I don't blame you at all. Come in already."

She moves to the side to let you, feeling her eyes burn into your back as you take your shoes off. When you stood back up, the nervousness of her was replaced with awe of the surroundings. "Wow."

Her room looked like a full blown apartment. The entrance is next to a grand kitchen, island included. Her induction stovetop was a stark contrast to the gas ones in yours, over sparkling marble countertops, and every appliance had to be stainless steel. The island had stools like those found in bars as a dining area. You took a few steps forward, out into the living room, turning to take it all in. A massive TV hung on the wall, the recognizable bassline of _Heavy_ by _POWERS_ wafting through the air from it. A plush couch faced adjacent, occupied by a closed suitcase.

Further beyond lay a view unlike any other you’ve seen indoors. The entire back wall of the room was glass; a window into the entire city. You liked it. It gave off the impression that the room was a kind of secluded escape from the surrounding skyscrapers. In the right corner was a hot tub, red light illuminating the bottom, and in the other was the most beautiful piano you’ve ever laid your eyes on.

“Wow,” you breathed again. Your eyes land on Rosé, who’s leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, and god she’s hot even just doing _that_. This whole experience still feels unreal.

She gets up and walks to you, grinning.

“Isn’t it gorgeous? I saw pictures on the hotel’s website and just fell in love.”

Rosé gives the room a once over, but your eyes are unable to leave her. Pictures really don’t do her justice, and you can smell the most likely expensive perfume from where she stood alone. You clear your throat, reddening when her eyes lock in on you.

“So… not to be rude but, what are you doing here?”

Rosé skips to the bed and sits back, patting the spot next to her. Naturally, you oblige.

She seems to pick her words carefully, scrunching her nose in thought.

“I actually come here often, as of more recently. It’s a beautiful area,” she sighs and pauses, but you don’t interrupt.

“From time to time, I like to step away from the spotlight and into the shadows instead, you know?

“Every part of my life is scrutinized; what I wear, who I talk to, what I do. And I know, I’m sitting here complaining about it in my 5-star hotel suite. But… at least I’m away from the paparazzi, stalkers, and I get some songwriting done. It’s one of my refuges.”

You wish you could comfort her, to hug her and tell her it’s gonna be okay, but what do you know about being famous? Let alone just meeting perhaps twenty minutes ago. She must have sensed your pity because she continues.

“Plus, I've been quite fond of this city ever since we passed through on our tour,” she laughs, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

You remember that night. The only seats you and your friends could afford were nosebleeds, but you made it work. Even seeing the girls from that kind of distance still made your jaws drop, and singing along to their songs was an experience, unlike any other concerts you’ve been to. The energy was just insane.

“That was a great show,” you admit, which makes Rosé smile big and your heart stop.

“ _You_ were there? How could I not notice someone as cute as you in the crowd?”

She scoots closer, and you nearly back away to give her space had it not been for the small brave voice in your head shouting to stay. How many people do you know get to be this close to her? To have her flirt with you, despite your awkwardness? Even if this is a dream, you’d make it a damn good one.

You bite your lip to contain the smile she caused.

“It’s ‘cause you couldn’t have seen me. I was merely a speck of dust in your line of sight.”

You use your two index fingers to demonstrate for her, stretching your arms to mimic the distance. Rosé’s eyes widen, disbelieving. 

“Well, if we’re ever on tour again, you know who to call.”

She reaches her hands out to grab yours, locking fingers and pulling you closer until her lips skim over yours. All of this happens in a blur, too fast for your body to even react to Rosé touching you.

“But enough with the small talk, Y/N.”

She lifts her head slightly, a smug grin plastered on her face.

“Can I kiss you now? I’m getting impatient.”

Your mouth drops open but no words come to aid, so instead, you nod like a fool. Rosé lunges on top of you, her plush lips pressing into yours while her hands pin your arms above your head. It takes a second for the initial shock to fade, but your body’s remembered why you’re here in the first place. You kiss Rosé back, pleased to hear a moan with satisfaction twinned in. She sinks her teeth into your bottom lip, tugging it towards her. You groan, quickly wrapping your legs around her waist to bring her back on you, biting her lip back. Rosé smirks over you, shifting her weight so one hand holds yours in place, and she’s able to caress your cheek.

“Y/N, what are your limits?”

This is the first time you’ve heard her voice so deep, so full of desire. It makes you squirm underneath.

“Rosé, I'm pretty fucking horny. Give me what you got."

Rosé’s eyes roll back with a moan, and holy fuck the sight alone could make you come. They focus back on you.

“Good, because I’m a bit particular.”

Her grip on your hands tighten, and you’re surprised at how much strength she exudes.

“From now on, you’re going to call me daddy. Is that clear?” She grinds her pelvis into yours, easing into a slow, continuous thrust.

Oh, _fuck_ , _Rosé._ The rough manner she whispers dirty words in, and how hot her disheveled self looks above you makes your insides bubble. You whine with every thrust, loving the friction of her on you. But she stops, and cocks her head, growling.

“I said, _is that clear_?”

You groan through gritted teeth, head pounding.

“Crystal, daddy.”

She licks her lips in response.

“Good girl,” she releases you and takes off her hoodie, exposing the familiar navy bra.

“Take off your clothes."

You scrambled up, fumbling with the hem of your shirt and tossing it over Rosé. She watched you on her knees, unclasping her bra. Your jaw dropped at the sight of her perky breasts, but she wiggles a finger, so as to remind you of your unfinished business. You shimmy out of your jeans, taking your underwear off with them. You’re just about to take your bra off before Rosé stops you; she’s on top of you once more, grabbing your cheeks between her hand.

“Open your mouth, tongue out for me.”

And open your mouth, you did. Rosé spits in it, feeling her on your tongue. You swallow, something you’ve never done for anyone. Feeling it go down your throat only made you wetter. Rosé’s all too pleased, kissing you. You force your tongue inside her mouth, letting it intertwine with hers. She licks your tongue, spitting in your mouth again before hopping off the bed.

You hear a zipper open, and Rosé fumbling through what must be the suitcase on the couch.

"Fuck, Y/N, I'm already so wet because of you."

You turn your head towards her, heart caught in your throat as you watch her, naked now, tightening a harness over her waist. And the strap attached looked _big_. A bit veiny, and matching her skin color, but you digress.

Rosé's hips sway as she walks back over to the bed, and it's perhaps the most tantalizing thing you've ever seen. Her body looked better than you could've ever imagined; arms surprisingly more toned than they look at first glance, defined abs when she contracts her body, and legs that could knock you out if she tried.

Swiftly, she grabs the tops of your thighs, dragging you over the sheets until you're directly below her, your ass barely at the edge of the bed. She sucks on her middle finger before slipping it inside you. Your back arches, a moan forced out.

"And you're fucking wet, too."

Your knees buckle when Rosé sucks on her finger, so she spreads them open again, lining her dick with your opening. She uses her pelvis to tease your clit, rubbing herself on you.

"Ohhhh _fuck_ , daddy," you writhe below, pussy pounding, begging for her. Rosé, smug as ever, continues, dragging her length down between your lips.

Your body twitches. " _Rosé,_ "

"Nuh-uh. Forgotten already? I'll remind you."

She grabs the tops of your thighs again, slamming herself inside so hard you're sure your scream could be heard down the hallway. Rosé is big, much bigger than you've handled before, and she's stretched you out in mere seconds.

"FUCK!"

She pulls back a bit, slamming into you again, your juices squirting as the base of her length hits you. You could feel the tip poking inside you, her strap rubbing against your walls. Your legs start to give in again but Rosé tightens her grip, forcing you open. You watch as her tits bounce with every thrust, your moans only making her grin.

"Who am I?"

She spits on your swollen pussy, watching it drip down on her cock, pumping into you.

Your hands grab at the sheets, head falling back as Rosé continues to pump inside you.

"You're daddy. Fuck, fuck, you're _daddy_."

Rosé leans down and squeezes the sides of your throat, forcing you to look at her.

"Daddy wants you to come for her, babygirl. Right all over my dick."

You can feel your pulse beating like a drum against her hand, mouth slack in pleasure. Your cunt was soaking, squirting with each thrust inside, and you could feel your orgasm climbing. Higher, higher, with no end in sight. Rosé spits in your open mouth once more, enough to push you over.

Your voice shakes.

"Daddy, _please_ , I'm gonna come."

Rosé moans with you, slowing as you come on her. Her hands are on your thighs once more, pinning you down in your frenzy. When you both reach a halt together, she slips out of you.

"Oh, _Y/N_. Your come looks good on me."

She toys her dick on you, rubbing it along the outside of your lips, and the cool sensation makes you jerk up. 

You bite your lip, trying to contain yourself. You wanted more, craving the woman in front of you with every passing second. Fuck, she was sexy. Her blonde hair pressed against sweaty temples, lips red and swollen.

" _You_ look good on me."

You swear you could see a hint of a blush spread on Rosé's cheeks, but it's over as soon as it came.

"Flip over, dirty girl."

You obeyed, surprised not only to see the large wet spot on the bed but also at how weak your legs have become. Rosé's hand grabs your hip, while the other helps push her back inside you, feeling your entrance stretch once more.

You moan down into the covers, biting down to suppress it when Rosé's hand smacks your ass. The feeling sinks your knees in, but she lifts you back up, pumping slowly.

"Keep that perfect ass up for me baby girl."

You could hear her breathing become ragged, and every time you felt yourself sinking again Rosé smacked your ass, until you were sure she left marks. You fisted the sheets, whining when she pulls your hair.

"Daddy, god you fuck me so good."

She smacks your ass again, gradually getting faster.

"Fuck, daddy's going to come inside you," you felt your eyes roll back, using every ounce of strength to bounce your ass back on Rosé, meeting her thrusts. You can't contain the shouts you let out when she's burying herself inside you.

" _Y/N_ , fuck _me_ , baby."

You feel her weight collapse over you, her heavenly moans making you come with her. Rosé's nails dig into your flesh as your body jerks beneath her, unable to support your own weight.

You close your eyes, steadying your breath with Rosé's until you're able to talk. She gently pulls out of you, velcro ripping behind you. You're slow to rise, crawling to find a dry area on the bed. 

Rosé drops the harness once it's off her, rushing to your side.

"Are you okay?"

A once lustful glare, now laced with concern. Blood rushes to your cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Is this what you usually do to your Tinder matches?"

She scoffs, jumping back up to head to the kitchen. She turns on the sink, producing two glasses from the cabinet.

"You're already assuming my matches actually come to meet me. People either chicken out beforehand or simply don't believe it's me." She returns, handing you one before downing the other. You take a few sips.

"Sorry, didn't mean to shit on your sex life." 

Rosé laughs, genuinely, and she's quite a sight to behold. She runs a hand through sticky blonde locks, body glistening with sweat.

"It's all good. Nothing I haven't read in an article already. Besides, I had a great time with you."

_Keep calm, Y/N._

"Yeah, we good time… yeah." You sigh, Rosé gently patting your shoulder.

"Is that what _you_ usually do to your Tinder matches?"

"Shut up," Defeated, you finish the water and begin collecting your clothes, Rosé giggling as she finds you a towel. You did your best to clean up, tracing the marks she left along your body. Tangible proof this is real.

Once you're both dressed, Rosé leads you to the door.

"Text me when you're home?"

"Yeah, I will." You smile and give a little wave, spinning on your heel but she catches your arm.

"Y/N?"

You pout. "What's up?"

Rosé pauses, quickly licking her lips.

"Can we do this again?"

You're sure you're grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah. You know who to call when you're in the area."

She winks with a smile. "Good night."

The door clicks, and you set off, awkwardly shuffling down the hall. It doesn't take you long to pull out your phone and swipe through the apps. You hovered over Tinder for a second before tapping delete.

\\\

Rosé's lips on yours aren't the first things that you'd expect to be hit with when you woke up, but it's always a good time to surprise, you suppose. Your brain is processing with a lag, in turn so is your mouth. Rosé giggles, scraping her tongue on yours before resting her forehead against you, blonde layers tickling cheeks. She's sitting comfortably in your lap, forearms on either side.

"Mornin',"

You blush, from both closeness and nervousness; surely it's not healthy for your heart rate to skyrocket so early.

"Good morning. Is it my birthday?"

Rosé laughs again, sitting up, and you could feel her pelvis rubbing against yours through those flimsy silk shorts she wears to bed. She hears the moan you accidentally slip, you assume because she's suddenly rolling into you, the hem of your shirt in her fist. You sigh, hands automatically on her as you meet her hips with every thrust. Just as you feel wetness starting to seep, she stops, leaning back down with a wave of her finger.

"Not so fast, tiger. I just wanted to ask how you like your eggs."

You roll your eyes with a sigh.

"Don't you know the answer to that already?" 

She drags her index finger over your lips, toying the bottom one with her thumb. This, along with the bedroom eyes she probably doesn't even notice she's giving you makes you throb underneath.

"I mean _real_ eggs, smart ass. Breakfast is on me today."

She hops off of you, to your dismay before skipping to the kitchen. You sit up, looking out at the view Room 601 gave. You've been here more times than you could count, but it's still just as breathtaking as the first. The sunrise poked out between skyscrapers, demanding to be seen. In turn, the colors that bounced off the mirrored surfaces blended beautifully. You could see why Rosé favored this hotel so much. Her voice behind you interrupts your reverie.

"Also, what's this morning's mood?"

You turn to see her looking at you from the counter, phone in hand, waiting per usual. Once the singer had convinced you enough to start spending the night with her, she'd ask for music; any and all songs that you had to give, she soaked up. You've added heaps to her sex playlist, as well as her running and work inspiration ones. Or even when you two simply sit and joke around, she trusts you enough with her sacred Spotify account.

She's got your shirt from last night on, you notice, and you can't help but think she'd look good in them all the time.

You tap your chin in thought before blurting out the first song that comes to mind. You have work later, so why not have a little fun beforehand?

"Promiscuous. Nelly Furtado."

Rosé snorts before tapping away at her phone, fulfilling your request on the TV. You shuffle towards her, hopping to the beat. She breaks out into fits of laughter but joins you in dance nonetheless. She twerks on you while trying to offset for you singing the chorus off-key, before finally fixing breakfast, with your assistance of course. 

In a million years, you'd never guess that you'd be in a predicament quite like this one. Your thought-to-be one night stand has stretched into seven months of the hottest sex you've ever had. Then... came the jokes. And movie nights. Takeout runs, failed dessert recreations, dance offs, 3 a.m. heart pours to each other, facetime calls when she was home. Soon enough, you two covered a lot more benefits than you could keep track of.

You like Rosé, as more than a friend, and you'll be the first to admit it to yourself. Every night she was in town you came back for more, and found yourself falling for her in a new light that simply being a follower on social media didn't allow. And you were grateful that she felt more comfortable with you too with each visit. Granted, she trusted you enough to open up on your first night together, but going from complete stranger to confidant is no instant procedure.

Rosé was unbelievably kind, evident in the way she treated you. Sometimes it makes you wonder how the industry hasn't eaten her up and spit her back out already. She always offered to buy you two food and drinks, in which you learned that contrary to her namesake, she actually prefers red wine. And enjoys noodles in all forms. As you continued to see each other, the pillow talk and aftercare in bed would linger, more, until you were both too comfortable to budge. Rosé would caress your body in a way that you never let anyone else do, taking extra care with the parts you've spilled your dissatisfaction with. Every touch of her finger on your skin only filled your adoration for her. She'd squeal with joy when scrolling through the sweet comments fans left on her page, and she always found time to call her family back in Australia, and check on the girls in her absences.

You like Rosé, as more than a friend, but you won't admit it to her. It's not like you don't enjoy where you are now; it's essentially a relationship minus the title, pet names outside the bedroom, and open display of love and affection. And you were okay with that, even if it hurt you a little when her arms lingered around you longer than expected at the kitchen, or when she fell asleep, comfortable in the crook of your neck. You'd tell yourself, anyway.

Keeping her at arm's length was safer than you risking the loss of her.

After eggs made to your liking and coffee, you got ready for work, with an insistent Rosé shadowing every step. At the door with your overnight bag, you catch her pout before straightening up. It's amazing how one little thing she does can make your heart sing.

"Can I at least buy you lunch?"

"What are you, my sugar mama? I'll be okay."

You grin, ready to leave but not before Rosé pulls you in for one last kiss, one that you've yet to experience with her. Her typically needy lips met yours tenderly, with no haste nor assertion of dominance. Her hands keep you close; one against your chest, the other on your cheek, so you're sure she can feel your burning face and pounding heart. With your free hand, you hold her waist.

The rest of the world and your responsibilities faded away, and all you could think about was her. How perfectly your lips intertwined together, how you can still smell the soap on her skin from her shower. Just being able to share this moment with her. You're not sure how much time passes, but you reluctantly break off.

Your voice sounded as weak as you felt.

"So, tonight?"

Rosé only winks. Even when she's not trying, her voice is heavenly.

"Have a lovely day, Y/N."

You checked your watch, scrambling to exit the hotel after the door clicked shut, unbeknownst that Rosé stood with her back against it, hand over her heart.

//

As fun as the morning was, the workday that followed was not. You were bombarded with tasks only aggravated by your angry boss. Phone call, email, meeting, repeat. You were going through the motions, only trying to get by. With an hour left to your shift, your phone buzzes against the desk. You don't have a hard time guessing who it could be.

_**Roseanne: Hey, since I'm here for another night I was thinking of doing pho later.** _

_**Roseanne: Sound like a plan? Yes or yes 🥰** _

You crack a smile, thankful to have her at least. The stressors of the day seem minuscule when you think of her.

 _Fuck_ , you think, pull yourself together. She's not your girlfriend, Y/N. But… if it is her last night here for a while, then you don't mind. You type back.

_**You: You got a deal.** _

_**Roseanne: Is something the matter?** _

She texts like her fingers are on fire. You peek up, making sure no one's walking by your cubicle before responding.

_**You: Sorry, you wouldn't believe the day I'm having. I wish I could leave already.** _

Your phone buzzes a few seconds after.

_**Roseanne: Come straight here after work instead. I’ll at least try to make your night worthwhile.** _

You smirk, putting your phone down to try and blaze through whatever work you could. _If only you knew_ , Roseanne Park. Every day is worthwhile as long as you’re in it.

// 

You knocked on the hotel room door, patiently waiting. Rosé trusted you with a room key ages ago, although you don’t ever use it. It always felt like intruding into her personal space, and you’d much rather have her invite you in.

The door swung open, typical Rosé in a t-shirt and sweats greeting you. Her hair was held up in one of the messiest buns ever, and _still_ she looked like a goddess. The worry in her eyes could melt you into a puddle on the spot.

“Hey, _you_. Everything okay?”

Only four words and all the frustrations from the day disappear from your mind, seeping out of existence. Just like this morning, the only thing you could focus on was her. You run into her open arms, shifting to hold her behind when she jumps onto you, her arms embracing your neck and legs grabbing your waist. You carry her inside, letting her perfume numb your senses. Rosé’s fingers rake the bottom of your neck, facing you with inches to spare between your noses.

“I’m glad you made it,” her umber eyes sparkled in the low light like stars in the night sky. Victoria Monét’s dreamy voice in _Moment_ flowed through the TV’s speakers, swirling around the room, and you could already tell what type of mood Rosé is in, or will be, rather. It was a song you added, after all.

“I haven’t ordered the food yet though, cause I wanted tonight to be yours.”

Her fingers create small waves into your skin, goosebumps chasing her trail. “So you can pick.”

You try to contain the smile her words caused, still afraid that seeming a bit _too_ happy would scare her.

“Pho’s fine, but I think you’re craving something else first.”

Rosé smirks, leaning in just enough to thicken the tension, lips grazing your cheek when you try to close the distance.

“Perhaps. Like I said: tonight is yours, tiger.”

You could feel her heavy breath against you, making you shudder.

“I want you to fill me up instead.”

Your jaw drops open, throat dry. Upon seeing your reaction, Rosé bites her lip and hops down, surprised to feel her push you down hard on the couch.

“Daddy Rosé wants _me_ to fuck her?”

You can’t control the incredulity in your tone. If Rosé’s fazed, she doesn’t let on, grabbing the hem of her shirt, up and over to toss to the side. She wore a black lace bra this time around, which didn’t look like it did a good job of anything considering her nipples peeked through the sheer fabric.

“Do you not _want_ to?”

She crawls into your lap, peppering kisses along your neck. You sink your head back into the cushion with a sigh. You spread your legs and grab her ass, pleased to hear her moan against your rapid pulse. Her lips draw up to your ear, teeth grazing your earlobe.

“I could stop right now, you know.”

You slide your hands underneath the band of her sweats, fingers digging into her soft flesh. Rosé gasps against you, breath hot.

You grin, feeling more confident despite the haze clouding train of thought. In all the times you’ve slept with Rosé, she hasn’t let you take the lead quite like _this_.

“I don’t think you can, babe.” You pull her ass, grinding her onto you in rhythm, Rosé whining insistently.

“Fuck baby, _ugh_ ,” She grabs you off the back of the couch, helping to get your shirt off. She chucks it behind her head, your bra following seconds after. She squeezes your breasts as your fingers fumble with the clasp of hers. _Fuck_. You groaned feeling your nipples harden between her fingertips while she assaulted your lips.

Rosé had you in ecstasy, hands all over. She skimmed your torso, down your navel, and back up to your neck, the moans you produced reverberating down her throat. She dug herself into your pelvis harder as you felt your sex overheat. Rosé musters all the strength she has to pull herself away from you, reaching to the edge of the couch for something - a pink toy, it looks like. She gets off of you before handing it, and you realize it’s double-ended; a short, bulbous side, the other a fatter and longer phallic one. _Oh._

The connection is there before Rosé has to say anything. You get up, quickly shimmying out of your pants and underwear at once, Rosé gasping at the massive pool of wetness left behind on the fabric. You prop a leg up on the couch as you grabbed the strap and inserted the smaller end into yourself slowly. Funny to think of all the times she’s slammed the larger end into you, and you’re here taking your time with this. Thanks to how soaked you are already, it slides in with no issue, rubbing your walls.

“ _Ohhh,_ ” You put your leg down and sat back on the couch, eyes wide to see Rosé standing naked before you, removing her hair tie. _Wow. Absolutely beautiful._ She looks at you between platinum locks, grinning.

“What was that?”

She pushes her hair over to one side, only deepening your blush. Thank the heavens for the lack of lighting in the room. _That was out loud?_

“I said come sit on my dick, baby girl.”

Rosé’s growl echoed through Room 601, and she wasted no time getting back into your lap. You smacked your length against her swollen clit, surprised at how the small motion moved the end inside you too.

Rosé's body twitches hovering above you.

"Y/N, put your cock inside me already."

Your breath catches, but you guide yourself between glossy lips, Rosé so wet that you could hear it.

"Y/N, baby oh my goooood," deeper, until your length is completely buried inside.

Her arms snap back around your neck, nails clawing as yours hold her waist. She bites her lip while adjusting to your shaft, resting her sweaty forehead on yours. You guide her hips into the same rhythm as before, and _fuck_ , the end in you pushes and pulls against your core as she rocks herself on you. Rosé's eyes roll behind her skull, your name the only word she can conjure in her trace. You slide one hand down to her ass cheek, giving a squeeze before spreading it apart. Your other hand runs up the curve of her spine to pull her hair down, cocking her head back.

She is a sight to behold, and you cannot believe you get to make love to her like this.

"That's right. Take this dick, you naughty whore."

Rosé bites her lip, picking up speed on you.

"I can feel it in my clit babe, keep fucking me _please_."

Her usual high pitched moans have shifted gears to a lower range, and the way your name rolls off her tongue along with those perfect tits bouncing could make you come alone. She grinds on your strap, body rolling so you buck your hips up, sighing at how the strap dug into all of the right places in you and her. Curses fall from Rosé's lips and her body twitches on yours. You smack her ass, hard.

"Ride my fucking cock, Roseanne."

Her mouth is slack but she goes silent, and you know she's peaking. You release her hair and hold her steady on you.

"Y/N! _Ahhhh,"_ Rosé screams, convulsing in your embrace, in turn jerking the end inside you as well. You orgasm with her, riding out the high. She slows to a halt on top, breathing synchronized.

Rosé chuckles, pushing the hair out of her face, voice hoarse.

" _Wow,"_ she continues to whisper something with a smile, but everything in your surroundings seems filtered. You stare at the smiling woman in your lap, admiring the glow her sweat added. Her cheeks and lips are matching crimson, watching with admiration as her tongue traced the latter.

"I love you."

It's out before you could even process the thought in your head first.

Rosé's eyes widen and lips part, sucking in audibly. Your face ignited with mortification. In a once heated moment, the room suddenly freezes over.

"Did I just…"

"Yeah," her voice is small, your heart dropping lower as she fumbles to find the words.

"It's uh... it's okay." A crash, right into your gut. 

You bite your lip, averting her eyes. It's definitely not okay. You fucked it up; friends with benefits just _don't_ work this way. They don't think about each other all the time, or let themselves succumb to the chance to fall for one another, let alone telling each other 'I love you'. It's tarnished, and you knew you couldn't see her again.

You cleared your throat, Rosé taking the cue to slowly step off of you, walking towards the window. You took the strap out of yourself as well with a wince and into the bathroom, cleaning it and yourself as best as possible before returning to put your clothes on. Rosé was pacing with a hand crumpled in her hair. 

"I'm gonna leave," you couldn't cover the cracks in your voice if you tried. Rosé stops and peeks up with tears welled in her eyes. This sad over a simple booty call? You nearly laugh. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

You sigh.

"You don't have to say a thing. Have a safe flight tomorrow."

You see yourself out for the last time in silence.

//

The next morning, you called out of work. There was no way in hell you'd go there after crying into your pillow the majority of the night. You couldn't face anyone. Not even your sweet cat, who comforted you through the night with her presence on your bed. You sighed, trying to reimagine the 'what if' situation where you didn't confess your feelings. Would you two have cuddled after? Perhaps she wanted more of you, or you two would've ordered food together as a sort of halftime break. You didn't want to stop seeing Rosé at all; you _love_ her, for fucks sake. But she doesn't love you back, and you can't force anybody in the world to do that. Laying underneath the blanket, trying to mend your bruised heart, you understood now why crushes were called just that.

You slept the day away, waking only for the cat, as you grew tired of her paw on your face. Sunrise, sunshine, and sunset were all backdrops in your window. As dusk settled, you finally got up, only to play your favorite sad music while reading through your unanswered texts. You desperately wished one of them was from Rosé, the way she usually blows up your screen, but it's your group chat demanding your response.

_**1: Hello???? Y/N??? You haven't answered all day!** _

_**2: Guys maybe she's at work? Damn give her a break** _

_**3: Not even a hi though** _

You smile a bit, thankful. You don't have Rosé anymore but you do have them. So, you remain honest.

_**You: Sorry guys, I've been home. Crying over a girl I didn't even date lol** _

_**3: WHATTTT** _

_**1: Y/N what happened?!** _

_**2: I'm gonna stop at the liquor store before heading over, Y/N** _

_**3: Can you pick me up and add McDonald's to your list of stops? Did you eat, Y/N?** _

Your heart swells at the bombardment of responses, wiping away a stray tear as you respond back gratefully. You set your phone down and run to take a quick shower before their arrival.

Your friends rang your bell a half-hour later, a variety of booze and happy meals in hand. You grab them all glasses and attack the food first, the smell finally making you hungry for the first time today. You catch them all up to speed over chicken nuggets and cheap wine, omitting Rosé's name, and _maybe_ switching the meeting spot. One friend chimes in as you're stuffing your mouth with fries.

"Let me get this straight," she takes a sip of her rum and coke.

"You were seeing this girl for a good chunk of the year. SEVEN months?! And you _weren't_ dating?" 

You sigh. "It was just a friends with benefits sort of thing, so yeah. No dating."

"But you wanted one."

"Clearly, considering how I said it with a strap inside her."

Your friend giggles and the more serious one joins in.

"Hey, if she didn't want to be in a relationship, that's on her. You're amazing, Y/N."

"Thanks." You chugged the rest of your glass and set it down as your doorbell rang once more. You glance between your friends, surprised to see them do the same.

"Did you invite anybody else?"

Three heads shook in sync, so you walk to the door with your friends behind. You unlock it, heart in your throat when you see Rosé in front of you. You hear your friends gasp, an _oh my god_ slipping, and you can't even blame them. Rosé was in the shirt you left two nights ago, paired with light jeans and a beanie, a braid poking out at the bottom. Her eyes were sunken like she hadn't slept.

"Hey, you," she croaked.

You took a tentative step forward, hand still frozen solid on the doorknob.

"Hi. Didn't your flight leave hours ago?"

She laughs breathlessly. "Yeah, it did."

You hear your friends bickering, one insistently uttering his disbelief that Roseanne Park stood before you _and_ you two were talking. It took them all but mere seconds to figure out she was the girl. You swung your other arm behind you in a feeble attempt to shut them up before nodding your head to the hallway, Rosé following as you closed the apartment door. 

You point towards it awkwardly.

"Sorry, I never told them it was you, so…"

"Oh that, it's all good." Rosé shakes her head, hands stuffed in her pockets. She looks _really_ good. You silently curse yourself for the number of glances up and down her body you steal. 

"How do you know where I live?"

"I have ordered my fair share of ubers for you, Y/N. I shouldn't have pried, but I needed to see you."

You frown.

"Did something happen at the hotel?"

She inhales sharply.

"Well, you told me you loved me."

_Fuck, again._

_"_ Look, Rosé, I know how stupid it was. You didn't have to come all this way-"

"I love you too."

She blurts it out, cutting you off. You blink slowly like a deer in headlights.

"I love you too, Y/N."

Her voice shakes, so she looks away. You're sure even your friends could hear the heartbeat drumming in your chest. All thoughts abandoned you.

"I- I'm sorry for how I reacted. I didn't know how to," she presses her lips together, stringing the words she'd like to say.

"I fell _so_ hard for you, Y/N, and I never planned for that. I really don't... know how to do relationships."

She takes her hands out, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I've been in less than a handful, and I was so scared. I liked you, and I didn't know what to do except keep seeing you as we were. It was the only way I could have you without any risk of falling apart. And then when you said you loved me, I…"

She trails off, letting the tears trail down her face. You instinctively embraced her, relieved to feel her arms around you too.

"I love you, Y/N. I don't want to just be friends that fuck. I _can't_. Like, that was the first freaking time I've seen where you live, and despite the tension, I was so excited."

You both laugh.

"I want to hang out at your place too, or just go outside holding hands. I don't want this secrecy anymore." 

You can't help the enormous grin on your face, even though your eyes are watery as well.

"You haven't even met my cat."

Rosé's red eyes widen, jaw dropping.

"You have a _cat?_ "

You nod, the both of you giggling again in the dimly lit, plain hallway. It doesn't compare to the grandeur of Rosé's preferred hotel, but there's an air of comfort that surrounds you. You wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't know. You just told me only now, months after meeting you, that you have a cat."

You roll your eyes. "Roseanne,"

She flashes a cheesy smile as your hands lingered on her face.

"I love it when you say my full name. Yes, Y/N. I trust you, completely."

You grin before you bring her closer, pressing your lips to her, Rosé's grip on you tightening with a pleased hum. In all of the scenarios you imagined happening after last night, this was the one you never could've predicted. To find out that all this time, she was just as scared to lose you, too. As her lips glide across yours, you silently vowed that you'd never make her feel like that ever again.

You pull away, as hypnotized by her effortless beauty as you were the first time you saw her.

"We'll be okay. I don't promise often, but I can promise you that."

She responds by closing the distance between you once more, refilling the butterflies in your stomach. You two must have stood there making out for quite some time, because banging on your door jolts you apart.

"Let's _go,_ ladies! Enough with the drama!" Rosé giggles into your chest as you sigh.

“So, are you going to show your girlfriend into your apartment?”


End file.
